Just Another Chance
by Isha Dare
Summary: Set after "Journey's End", a grief-stricken Rose makes her way back to the Doctor's world - hoping and dreading that she can find him again. Hoping to speed it up a bit, Clara and an old friend of the Doctor's team up to push the two together - Too bad there's an alien crisis on Earth in the meantime. (If I could add another genre it would be angst). Please read and review!
1. Confessions and Heartache

**a/n: There are a lot of unanswered questions at the start – however the explanations accumulate throughout the story.**

**Enjoy!**

*Rose*

Earth, England, Chiswick. 2013, December 2nd.

Rose had long since worked out that the distinctive sound The Doctor's TARDIS made was simply because he left the brakes on. She had also long since decided that she was too nostalgic not to do it on purpose. It wasn't quite the same sound, a slightly different pitch for a slightly different TARDIS. Now though she hated it. She hated it because it reminded her of him. Shoving that train of thought as far away as she could Rose ducked her head and got out of the TARDIS. With a fully functioning chameleon circuit the TARDIS could be anything anytime, however Rose decided she liked the consistency, and almost always asked the TARDIS to take the shape of a fuchsia Porsche. As Rose headed up the front door of Donna's place she found her already waiting outside.

"Was wondering when I'd see you again, spaceman with you too?"

Rose froze and shuddered, trying to supress the tumult of emotion that fought to overcome her at those words. Donna didn't seem to fail to notice and her smile faded as she beckoned Rose to come inside. Grateful as ever for Donna being so understanding just when she needed it, Rose followed her into the house, afraid to speak lest she fall into a heap of tears.

"Rose? What's wrong, what's happened?"

They had sat down on the couch and Donna twisted her body so she could face Rose. Determined not cry, Rose started to talk, but the noise fell away in her throat and she let it all out, all the tears and the anguish.

"He's…"

Swallowing and forcing herself to continue, forcing herself to admit to it out loud for the first time.

"He's dead."

She had though it would hurt to say it, and it did, but it was more like a dead emptiness, mind-numbing as if her mind was still refusing to let this piece of information in.

"Oh Rose…"

"I'm sorry Donna, he was you're friend too…"

"He was you're husband."

She had a fair point, but still, Rose felt guilty for springing it on her like that. It was the first time she had spoken about it since it happened… She had thought about confessing to her mum, but over the past year Rose and Donna had become best friends, ever since John had worked out how to safely extract the timelord consciousness from Donna, with Rose's help of course. After freaking out that she was remembering again, and then freaking out over how they had managed to get back to this world at all, Donna had joined John and Rose on countless adventures, even bringing her own husband along for some of them – which of course had him freaking out as well. Rose hadn't had a friend like that since Shareen, and never one she could be so open with when it came to all the alien things.

"We were on the planet Magnasia, back in our own world. They're an intra-galactic planet so we got into trouble straight away – humans amongst Triaths – think somewhere between a dryad and a dwarf. They were determined to sacrifice me to their deity and understanding their customs better than I did… He asked to take my place… They didn't stop him… I…"

she stopped, unable to continue for a moment as she remembered that day. Recovering she finished her story.

"They planned to kill me the next day anyway, and I might have let them if John hadn't made me promise to run and live. So while they were caught up in their ceremony… After they had killed him… I ran. I ran to the TARDIS and escaped… And I've hated myself for not coming up with a way to save him since."

Donna didn't speak at first. There was nothing she could say that would help anyway… it was just good to be around her and let it out of her system. They sat in silence for a time, punctuated only every now and then by Rose's sobs. When Donna did speak again, it was in a tone that brooked no argument.

"You and me, we're going out for lunch now, and you're not going to argue about it."

Nor did she.

Two hours later, when Donna and her were sipping coffee at a Café in town, Rose was feeling much better. Good food and good company had cheered her up, and she was laughing and chatting with Donna with ease. They had kept the topic of conversation light so far, and so Rose was a bit startled when Donna put a serious face again.

"I'm not the only reason you're here though, and I think I might know something else John said to you before you left."

As ever, that woman doesn't miss much… Rose thought grudgingly. And Donna had known John almost as well as Rose had. She thought back to the last time she had spoken to her husband.

"Go and find him,"

It was one of the things he had said, back when she was begging him to stop being so stupid and not to leave her again.

"It's over for me, but it doesn't have to be for you… please my love… I want you to be happy…"

Donna was right. But allowing herself to come back to the Doctor's world was as far as she could bring herself to go.

"No, Donna… I can't… I just…"

"Why? I know you want to."

"No, I… I dunno… I just, dunno if I can face him, I mean, could you? After just leaving you like that could you?"

"Yes. You know I would. I'd probably give him a right slap for it, but if I had a bloody TARDIS of my own I'd go after that spaceman again, and there's no reason why you shouldn't."

"Yes there is a reason! A bloody good reason too…"

"And that is?"

"I'm scared, okay?"

"What? That he's moved on and doesn't love you anymore?"

Rose bit her lip, the word 'love' in that sentence made her feel uneasy and brought up long forgotten memories of guilt from when she had first gotten over the Doctor.

"It's hardly an impossible concept…"

Donna laughed,

"Don't be daft!"

"It's not like I…"

"Of course he still loves you!"

She interrupted,

"How could he not? When he's the same man as your husband?"

"Exactly!"

"Sorry? I thought we were disagreeing?"

"No…"

Rose sighed, more than whether the Doctor still loved her or not, she was scared that he was too much the same man as her husband.

"He's the same man… That's the problem… I'm scared that if I ever see him again, if I were ever to travel with him again… that every time I looked at his face I would see John…"

Donna's reproach softened at that.

"Perhaps he's regenerated? Who knows how long it's been for him?"

"And if he hasn't he'll break my heart again when I see him, and if he still loves me I will break his again when he sees me hurting…"

They sat in silence for a while after that until Rose made to get up and leave.

"You won't leave though…"

Donna said softly, and looked up a Rose, who said nothing.

"Because there's still a part of you that desperately wants the Doctor back."

Rose, who was about to leave and had her back to Donna by then laughed a soft sad laugh to herself and replied, though she doubted Donna would hear,

"Yeah… S'pose you're right…"

And without turning around or waiting for a response she left the café to where her fuchsia Porsche was parked.


	2. The Temple of Merta

*Clara*

Clara opened the doors of the TARDIS and stepped out into the sunlight. Slightly disappointed she turned around before the Doctor could follow her out and asked him for an explanation.

"You said we were going to visit the largest religious complex in the universe, and we're in a field. Why are we in a field?"

"Ah… maybe… I might have got the coordinates a bit wrong?"

He asked timidly, like a child confessing a parent that he'd done something wrong. Clara sighed and shook her head, surveying the entirety of the landscape and realising that off to the distance behind the TARDIS was a large temple complex stretching almost as far as she could see along the horizon.

"Right then, looks like we're walking. You try and land us again and we'll probably end up on the other side of planet."

Acting offended and hurt the Doctor went to argue back to her but gave up. Instead, he simply harrumphed and started stomping towards the temple. Over his shoulder he called back to Clara,

"Come along Clara! Visiting hours finish at sunset and we don't want to get locked in."

They set off at a brisk pace, the Doctor filling the time with trivia about the planet and the temple. Some of it Clara let wash over her, but she found the part where Merta was actually a two-headed alien woman interesting. Apparently her ship had crashed before the locals knew about aliens, and so they had worshipped her as their deity. Later everyone found out that she was actually from the planet Alfava Metraxis, and they continued to worship her not as a god, but as a wise woman, a mentor and a guide.

"Doctor,"

Clara began as a gust of wind brought a delicious smell to her nose,

"Why does it smell like apples? Are there any orchards around here or something?"

It was hard to get a read on the Doctor's expression, but it didn't look like a pleasant one.

"It's the grass… It's apple grass."

"What's wrong with that? Don't like apples?"

"No… they just… remind me of someone that's all…"

Before Clara could ask anything else he abruptly moved on, blabbering about some of the other interesting flora variations you could find that had originated from earth. Clara let it go and just kept listening. Five minutes later they arrived at the edge of the complex and from then on had to weave past other people and aliens, temple buildings, fountains, gardens and sculptures. Whilst Clara enjoyed oohing and aahing at all the sights, throughout the whole time she was conscious of a niggling feeling at the back of her neck, as if she and the Doctor were being watched. Then she noticed the cameras.

"Doctor, why are there cameras on every second wall?"

"Why shouldn't there be? Security of course! This isn't some ancient ruin or something, and some people actually live here."

"I guess I just assumed with the whole Aztec brick feel that they wouldn't have modern things like cameras…"

"Why would you think that? That's just silly! Weren't you even listening when I said earlier about this being a place where old religion and new technology thrived hand in hand?"

Clara thought back to his ramblings earlier, but then gave up and decided she must have been really zoned out at that point.

"Sorry…"

She mumbled. Never the less the cameras continued to unnerve her and she had the distinct feeling they were looking at her in particular, well both of them actually. She mentioned it to The Doctor and he confessed that he could feel something too.

"Do you think we should leave or something?"

She asked, concerned now that it wasn't just her imagination.

"No. There's no reason to believe that we are being watched for any malicious purposes or in particular for that matter and besides, if there is something going on here we should at least try and find out in case we can help."

They reached the centre temple of the complex, the original one that had been named after Merta and headed inside. The concern in the pit of Clara's stomach increased as they found themselves the only visitors to the largest building. The Doctor looked around in confusion too saying,

"Hang on… this isn't right… where is everyone?"

"Don't ask me…"

She breathed in reply. They kept on walking, sticking noses down corridors and doorways but still found no-one. When suddenly everything went dark Clara freaked out and clutched at the Doctor, afraid that if she let go she'd lose him in the darkness. They heard footsteps and shuffling around them and then the lights came back on. Where before they had been the only ones in the room, now they were surrounded by human soldiers in cameo uniform, chests decorated with a golden sashes. Each one had a gun pointed at them. From outside the circle a tall, gold, woman approached them. Her gold robe swept the floor and long wide sleeves covered her hands. A high collar also helped to ensure only a minimal amount of skin was visible. What skin was visible was painted the same gold as the robe. With dyed gold hair on top of that Clara half expected her eyes to be gold as well, but they were hazel, and the contrast against the rest of her was unsettling.

"Well then Doctor! I didn't think you'd be rash enough to come back after your last visit, and yet here you are… a fly in my spider web… And who is your darling companion this time?"

She spoke in a harsh, dominant tone, one that commanded attention and obedience. Clara looked at the Doctor accusingly, making a mental note to slap him once they were out of harms way.

"What? Sorry? I think you're mistaken – I've never been here before in my life!"

Protested The Doctor. Clara found this somewhat relieving because if he didn't realise what he'd done or had forgotten it then at least he hadn't intentionally taken them into danger without warning her.

"Don't act ignorant Doctor, it's over and you know it. This time you won't escape us and you'll pay for the catastrophe you caused with your life. Your companion is innocent however, and will come to no harm unless she is also proven guilty."

They were going to kill the Doctor. Whatever he had done that he was denying must have been serious. Clara looked across to the Doctor again, who was already looking at her. She knew what he was thinking without him saying anything – They don't want you, if you get the chance… run. Clara just glared at him, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Now then,"

Said the gold woman, looking across to all the soldiers and nodding her head.

"This way please, unless you want to be dragged unconscious."

Clara and The Doctor were escorted through building until they reached a set of stairs leading downwards. A labyrinth of passageways seemed to reach out endlessly below and as the group continued walking Clara decided that the passageways must span the width and length of the entire complex. They came to a stop when they reached a large cavern and Clara was shocked to see iron manacles along the walls, thankfully all empty. This was a temple for Gods sake!

"You will both spend the night here. Come morning, the Doctor will be executed. You girl will be thoroughly questioned and if found innocent, set free."

As she finished her sentence, another woman ran into the room and headed towards the gold one, eyeing her and The Doctor with unease. She wore the same gold robe, but her body had been spared the rest of the golden treatment. A disciple then, Clara mused. The gold woman must be high up in the hierarchy then. The new woman spoke a few hushed words in the gold one's ear, causing her eyes to widen. The gold woman smiled and nodded to the messenger, who left in the same hurry. Then she grinned back at Clara and The Doctor with glee.

"Well then! The Doctor _and_ the TARDIS. The legendary time machine, and you were foolish to bring it with you. Well, it belongs to the disciples of Merta now! Would you like to see it?"

She led them away from the cell to another underground room where a few people were busy tapping away at computers that lined the room. A control centre then.

"Is it ready?"

The gold woman asked and the person closest to her nodded.

"Well then, let's bring it in shall we! See what prize the Doctor has supplied us with."

As she finished off her sentence the groaning noise of the TARDIS began to sound. Being forced into the complex without being properly flown sounded damaging on the engines, and underneath the noise she heard the doctor whispering to her.

"Clara please, run to the TARDIS and hide, if I can't follow you emergency protocols will take you home. The soldiers won't shoot you because they haven't deemed you guilty."

Clara stared up at him and shook her head, afraid of what he was suggesting, that she leave him behind while she ran. No. She wouldn't do it. She couldn't… The Doctor read her expression and asked again, more firmly this time.

"Clara, do as I say. I can't let them have the TARDIS and I won't take the risk they'll decide to kill you later. Please…"

The TARDIS had almost fully materialised and Clara made her decision. She was going to stay. She had to, she couldn't just leave him. But when the Doctor pushed her towards it she ran. She heard shouting but she ignored it along the horrible feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She slammed into the doors, opening them and spinning around to close them as quick as she possibly could, but not before she caught a glimpse of the Doctor's smiling face as the doors closed between them forever. She rested her head against the wood and clenched her fists to hold back the waves of tears that threatened to overcome her. Then she turned around and stared at the TARDIS in shock horror.


	3. Radio Rescue

*Rose*

She had been in flight - actual, proper flight through space. Sometimes Rose just liked to let the TARDIS drift on her own as she snuggled up on the sofa and stared out at space wafting by. It was definitely her favourite part of this TARDIS's layout – a depression off to the right of the entrance with an enormous window that could also service as a digital screen. Rose had seen countless planets, nebulas and galaxies pass by from that window. Sometimes she asked the TARDIS what they were and as ever, was greeted by a soft humming in her head – and somehow she would understand. John had theorized that simple, prolonged exposure to this TARDIS, most importantly during its accelerated growth period, which would normally take centuries, had developed this telepathic bond usually reserved only for timelords. Since this TARDIS was also grown from the Doctor's original TARDIS the residue connection had also helped to develop a link strong enough to communicate through.

She must have dosed off too because she woke with a start as a wail flitted through her mind. Her TARDIS, someone had hold of her TARDIS, and the whole ship shook as she was hurtled to the nearest planet and landed with a thwump! Getting shakily to her feet to assess the damage and just what exactly had happened when she received another shock as the double doors (hang on, double doors?) crashed open and a young, pretty brunette burst into the room and slammed the doors shut. What!? She thought to herself, and at the TARDIS as well, who simply answered with a flustered, (wait, flustered?) Work it out! As to why the TARDIS felt… flustered… Rose had no idea, but she had realised that the double doors were because the TARDIS had changed form back into the old police box. Speaking of weird, her mind was brought back to the intruder of her home, looking just about as freaked out as Rose was. Okay… so she wasn't the only one with no idea what was going on…

"Who the hell are you?!"

Rose demanded, climbing up the stairs to the main console desk. The brunette looked around, saw Rose and appeared even more shocked then before.

"Um… I… what?… ah… Clara?"

She finally offered. Before Rose could reply though she continued,

"Ah… what happened? To the TARDIS? And ah… who are you?"

TARDIS. She said TARDIS. Oh. She knows the Doctor. Rose replied as calmly as she could, determined to get to the bottom of this as quick as possible.

"Doesn't matter. My name doesn't matter. What does matter, is where we are. What's out there? Why did you run in like that? Where's… Where's The Doctor?"

"He's… we were prisoners and this woman did something… she teleported the TARDIS to her or something. The Doctor made me get in and escape but… this is the wrong TARDIS isn't it?"

So Clara was his companion these days. And The Doctor was a prisoner. Shit. It would have been easier to run. It's always easier to run than face your fears. Now she couldn't run. Rose had hoped she could leave as soon as she had gotten rid of Clara in an attempt to avoid seeing the Doctor, but there was no way she could do that now she knew he was a prisoner.

"She's not the Doctor's TARDIS at all. She's my TARDIS… or at least my late husbands…"

Rose answered, dropping to a softer tone as she clarified. Clara was very confused now,

"But… the police box… that's not like a standard or anything… why does your TARDIS look like The Doctor's?"

This was something Rose still hadn't figured out yet, but decided to ask her TARDIS now that the initial shock was over. The answer was confusing, being more detailed than a few words, but Rose eventually worked out that it was to do with the proximity to the original TARDIS. The ships had telepathically linked on arrival of the planet and the outer shells, if not the insides, had stabilized into the same image.

"I'm sure there's probably a complicated reason,"

She said instead, not bothering to explain the whole story in light of the Doctor's plight. Rose had worked out a way to rescue The Doctor without facing him, and wanted to get started as soon as possible – both so she could get past this conflicting pit of emotions from knowing The Doctor was so close, and because his life may very well be in danger. Just then the ship shuddered and she saw Clara try and grab on to something that wasn't there. A railing from the old TARDIS, Rose guessed.

"Are we safe here? Can they get in?"

Clara asked.

"I dunno, is there a Dalek empire outside?"

"Uhh… No…"

"We're fine then. Now, listen to me, you said the Doctor is still a prisoner out there, whose prisoner? What are they planning to do with him?"

Clara explained the situation to Rose in detail and, realising that Rose meant to help her asked,

"What are we going to do?"

Rose smiled, she liked Clara. Good on him, she thought, thinking about the Doctor. It's good he's not travelling alone… She stopped that train of thought but not before a voice in her head countered that now she was travelling alone. Ignoring it she explained her plan to Clara.

"I'm going to give you a microchip that will act like a two-way radio through a telepathic link. I can hack into the temple's computer systems from here, create a couple distractions and lead you through to free The Doctor and get both of you out safely. The chip will absorb into your body on its own after a couple of hours, and the telepathic link will only share thoughts you direct towards it, so I won't see or hear anything you don't want me to."

"You'll stay in here the whole time yeah?"

Clara asked, and Rose made certain her next words were crystal clear.

"You can't let the Doctor know I was ever here, do you understand me?"

Taken aback a bit, Clara answered tentatively.

"Yes… but…"

"Do you understand?"

Rose repeated, more firmly.

"Yes. Got it, you were never here… but how on Earth am I meant to convince the Doctor that?"

"Do you have any knowledge of how to fly the TARDIS?"

"Um… no."

"Okay then… you're just going to have to go with the TARDIS helped you by sending telepathic… suggestions. Not words but feelings, like instinct but from the TARDIS, you get me?

"I think so… What did the TARDIS help me do then?"

"Telepathic circuit interface – squishy thing on the console that you never noticed before, you stuck your hand on and thought to the exact place you wanted to be and landed the TARDIS where it was originally parked. You have no idea what happened to cause your distraction but you made the most of it and helped the Doctor get out. Soon as you're with him, try not to make it obvious you've got someone in you're ear leading you, and I'll try to help."

"Right… Squishy thing that flies the TARDIS… Yeah, I think I got it all… you sure it'll work?"

"Got any better ideas?"

"No… but one question… Are you a Time Lady or something?"

Rose replied with a look she hoped would be taken as – I'm not telling you anything else about myself so button it. Judging by Clara's reaction, she nailed it.

"Right, hold out you arm."

Rose said, having found the injector for the microchip.

"Ow!"

Clara complained as Rose shot the chip into her upper arm. She then lifted up her sleeves and shot a chip into her own arm, wincing a bit as she did.

"Sorry, give it a try though."

"How?"

"Think of the me in the TARDIS, this TARDIS and direct specific thoughts toward it. Once the link is fully established you'll be able to feel it as a presence and focusing or avoiding it will get easier."

Clara scrunched up her face and after a few seconds Rose was aware of her in her mind.

Can you hear me?

Yes Clara, I can hear you.

Clara opened her eyes and smiled at Rose.

"Now that's cool!"

Rose smiled back.

Now try sending me images.

After a few more tests Clara said she was confident in using it and she was ready to go. Rose looked out the window and fiddled with the controls until they had a rotating 360 view of the room around them. There were heaps more people now, all in varying amounts of gold running tests, trying machinery and attempting to get in. Rose wasn't scared, though she suspected Clara might be.

"Let's clear the room then shall we?"

And with that every one in the room around them looked up and started panicking. In no time they were alone.

"What did you do?"

Asked Clara.

"I told you I could hack into their systems didn't I? Set off the evacuation alarm in all the underground passageways. Now you'd best be off before someone works out it's safe."

Smiling, Clara thanked her and headed to the door. Just before she let herself out though she turned back and said,

"I wish you'd tell me who you are."

In reply, Rose simply said,

"Doesn't matter, because I was never here."

Clara's smile faded and she nodded her head, then she left. A moment later Rose heard a voice in her head ask,

Right, which way first?

After a quick detour through a lab-like room where Clara was able to retrieve The Doctor's sonic screwdriver, Rose led Clara by the fastest route to The Doctor. Despite the telepathic link allowing for all 5 senses to be conveyed the pair worked fine using only words. Rose registered Clara's excitement when she reached The Doctor, and had another mental war with herself. It wasn't too late. She could still see him again, at least let him know she was here, so close… No… She couldn't… Tied up with her own thoughts it took Clara's prompting to bring her back to what needed to be done.

Rose, I've freed The Doctor with the sonic, where do we go now?

Directing Clara through the tunnels to the nearest exit focused her mind, and made it easier to ignore the arguments that wanted to sprout. As to whether or not Clara noticed the tension in her mental voice as soon as she entered the presence of The Doctor, Rose didn't know. She didn't care. She almost wanted Clara to figure it out, as much as she had tried to ensure it wouldn't happen.

It must have been an exhausting run, Rose decided, and pitied Clara and The Doctor for having parked so far away. They made it back to their TARDIS though, and in Clara's last message she thanked Rose again and said goodbye. Rose cut off the link from her end, something she hadn't told Clara about and clenched her fists along the edge of the console. Had she done enough to avoid being identified? Would Clara keep her promise? Had Clara done enough to keep her secret? Or would The Doctor find out she'd been here? Rose didn't know what she wanted more. The adventure of the last hour had accumulated into a final decision – reveal herself or not. Now she didn't know if she made the right decision. Regret washed over her and supressed emotions tumbled free, driving her half into madness. For the first time, because even with Donna she had managed to rein it a bit, she let out all the pain that plagued her. She screamed out loud at the chaos of her feelings - grief for her husband, fear and hope clashing for the same man, anguish and regret at her hesitance, guilt for selfishly wanting to find The Doctor when her husband was dead. Rose was crying now, sobbing out loud and screaming when she caught enough breath to do so. She slammed her fists on the console repeatedly until a soothing presence entered her mind. The TARDIS helped a bit, taking away the anguish but leaving the rest. She paced across the floor and came to rest against one of the walls, sliding down against it until she was crouched with her arms around her knees. The ship shuddered as the inhabitants of the temple returned to their posts and once again tried to get in.

"GO AWAY!"

She screamed at them. When, heedless to her words, another shudder passed over the TARDIS, she pulled her sonic pen out of her back pocket and aimed it at the console. Sparks flew and then they were de-materialising, to reappear somewhere in deep space. In the quiet of solitude, Rose rode out the rest of her sobs, wishing that someone would just take the pain away.


	4. A Push in the Right Direction

*Clara*

"How did you do it though? Really?"

The Doctor was still pestering her – why couldn't he just accept that maybe she was clever enough to get them out on her own?

"And what about the TARDIS? How did you know about the telepathic circuit interface? And don't go on about that 'instincts' thing again."

"Can't you just accept that I am brilliant, rescued you and saved the day without any of your timelord 'superiority'?"

"Right, yes… of course, brilliant! You are amazing and brilliant Clara and I will shut up now about the boring little details!"

"Thank you,"

Chirped Clara gratefully, she did not want to have to break her promise to the woman who had just saved their lives… though the Doctor could probably answer some of the questions she'd brought up if she did mention it… no. She was sticking to her decision.

"Well then, I think that's enough then for the day – what time would you like to get home?"

"Does it matter? You'll never get it right anyway."

"Oi! Over a millennia of travelling I think I know how to fly my own ship thank you very much!"

"You would think so wouldn't you?"

Then she let out a laugh she had been holding in at the sight of his wounded puppy face. When he realised she was just joking again he shook his head, mumbling something and went back to fiddling with the controls. Is it just me, Clara thought, or was he trying really hard to be accurate this time?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Doctor abruptly changed the subject back,

"No but really, how did you fly the TARDIS? Because there's no records on the flight log at all, in fact according to the records she hadn't moved at all the whole time we were on Bertoth, flight wise or even coordinate-based but the Gold Woman definitely teleported the ship into the temple and somehow you got it out of there, but you couldn't have used a reversal-transmat loop because that would have shown up as a high jacking alert on the records and anyway if that were the case…"

"Doctor!"

She almost shouted, snapping his head to mouth thought process and venting her frustration, not just at how hard it was to keep it all secret but because when he went on like that he was just so annoying!

"Clara, please. Tell me."

She tried to keep her expression neutral and slightly bothered, but she felt as though the desperation in her eyes was blindingly obvious.

"You're brilliant Clara, you really are, but this is was beyond you. You had help for this – who?"

She could try and keep it up for as long as she could, but really who was she kidding? He knew, and he knew that she knew he knew… Man that did her head in! But now that he was convinced she was hiding something important it was no point continuing to deceive him. He would find out one way or another.

"It wasn't this TARDIS."

There. She said it. Since she couldn't hold back anymore maybe at least she could get some answers.

"What? What do you mean… Not this TARDIS? Clara, what are you talking about?"

She sighed, might as well spill it out…

"When the gold woman caught hold of the TARDIS and brought it in… that wasn't… this TARDIS.

"You mean, a TARDIS from the past or the future?"

"No. I mean a completely different TARDIS that just happened to be in the area."

"But, the chameleon circuit?... The Police Box…?"

"I don't know all the details myself."

"Oh. Why were you so determined to keep it secret then?"

"Because the woman who owned it said to make sure you didn't find out."

"Why would she say that?"

"I dunno, was hoping you could tell me actually."

"Well how can I tell you if I don't know who she is? What was her name?"

"She wouldn't tell me, said it didn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Okay, Clara perhaps you should tell me exactly what happened so I can try and make some sense out of this."

Sighing again, Clara recounted the whole tale, from the moment she bolted into the other TARDIS and met that strange woman to the moment she and the Doctor were safely back in the real TARDIS. It was not lost on her however, the Doctor's changing expression as she progressed through her story. He obviously had an idea who it was and didn't seem too happy about it.

"Blond hair? Shoulder length? Brown eyes, bit taller than you, distinct London accent?"

His words were desperate, as if he needed it to be her, but dreadful, as if the worst possible answer could be her as well. He was right about her though. The description was almost a perfect match, even though her hair length was a bit hard to tell when it was up in a bun.

"Yes, that's her… Doctor, are you okay?"

"Yes… sure… I'm fine… You said this other TARDIS belonged to her?"

"Yes, well she said something about it belonging to her late husband but… Doctor?"

It was hard to explain the expression that washed over him at the end of her last sentence. Guilt, hope, horror were three emotions she thought she recognised amongst the mix, though Clara wondered how they could all exist together, and there was something else… jealousy? He turned away before she could confirm it, looking like he was trying to supress his emotions and trying to come to grips with what she had just said.

"You're sure? She said that?"

He asked, turning back to speak to her.

"Yes… Doctor, are you certain you're okay?"

He didn't reply, just stared at the main console, hands resting on the edge but clenched.

"And, she was alone? There was no one with her?"

"Doctor,"

She said again, genuinely quite worried now,

"Who is she?"

He wasn't listening anymore though.

"No… No that can't be… that wasn't… not meant to happen…"

"Doctor!"

When the Doctor looked at her again his face was so pained that she almost cringed. He didn't say anything for a long time, just went back to fiddling with the controls – not that he was actually doing anything, Clara noticed, he just seemed to want the distraction. When Clara asked again the Doctor finally did reply, and this time there seemed to be more anger in his tone and expression.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"No,"

He said firmly, and determinedly, as if his he had made up his mind over something.

"It doesn't matter, she was right, her name doesn't matter and I shouldn't have pushed you to find out what was going on… Now I have to live with it."

He was angry with himself, she realised.

"Why? What happened between you too that left you like this?"

"Clara, please, enough."

"No, tell me! Doctor, whatever it is, keeping it bottled up the way you are isn't going to help you!"

"I don't need help! I'm fine!"

She'd only seen him this distraught or angry a few times before, and it scared her. It seemed he had finally given up talking to her as he stormed off down one of the corridors into and endless TARDIS. Usually she did that, leaving him to his console to mope. After he left she felt kind of guilty. Maybe she had been too hard on him? But no… Whatever it was he needed to get it out of his system. He wouldn't talk to her about it but maybe… just maybe…

"Okay,"

She started, feeling a little bit weird for talking to a machine.

"The Doctor has said enough about you being telepathic and having a soul and everything but…"

She bit her lip, and trying not to sound like a complete idiot continued,

"I don't know whether you're listening or can even hear me but if you can… I don't know who this woman is or what happened between her and the Doctor, but if you really are as alive as the Doctor says then you must know her. Maybe the best thing is to leave it be and forget all about it, pretend this never happened."

She sighed again; she was talking to a machine for God's sake! Granted a very clever machine but still… she finished off anyway.

"You know the Doctor better than anyone else, if the best thing for him is to get in contact with this woman, to apologize or whatever, please, give him a push in the right direction?"

She stopped feeling like an idiot when the whole ship seemed to rumble beneath her, as if in answer.

"Did you hear me?"

She whispered, surprised and just a little but pleased with herself before The Doctor ran into the room again.

"What happened, did you do something?"

"ahh… No, I dunno, she just sort of, rumbled."

Clara tried to keep a triumphant look off her face, pretending to be as confused and bewildered as him. Evidently, it worked as the Doctor didn't press her and it seemed as if he had almost forgotten their little argument earlier. However Clara knew The Doctor well enough by now to see he was only acting. She wondered again who this mysterious woman was, more importantly, what she had to do with the Doctor. She had been a striking figure, and it showed that she had seen far more than any other woman her age, but she seemed more than just any old companion of his. Who was she? Someone he had betrayed? A lover? Someone from his past, before the Time War? She didn't know, but she hoped she would find out soon.

"Right then… Clara, I think it's time I did definitely take you home."

This time, Clara didn't make any smart comments.


	5. A Noble Plot

**a/n: Thank you for the wonderful response this story is getting! I hope you are all enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

*Clara*

When they landed in Chiswick, only The Doctor was surprised. How the TARDIS intended this destination to help The Doctor, Clara didn't know, but she was certain it would. So when The Doctor was about to head straight back off again, Clara stopped him and asked to at least have a look outside.

"Maybe we're here for a reason? You know, how the TARDIS is always taking us to where trouble is?"

"There's trouble here alright, but we aren't going to get involved in it."

Clara puzzled as to what The Doctor meant by that, then decided that the easiest way to convince him to stay was to just walk out, so she did.

It was a nice day out, and they were on the edge of a street. Looking out at the house nearest to them Clara was surprised to find a woman with red hair waiting outside the door, a tearful smile on her face. An old friend of The Doctor's? She turned around to him just as he was getting out of the TARDIS and registered his look of horror and fear. The TARDIS had an interesting idea of 'helping him' if this was where they ended up. Clara looked between The Doctor and the woman and wondered why he was reacting so strongly.

"Hello Spaceman."

The woman said, and confusion was added to The Doctors expression.

"Oh relax! My head isn't about to explode so you can take that fish-face off and come and introduce me to your new companion!"

The Doctor closed his mouth, which had been hanging open and stumbled over questioning words.

"But… How…? What…? Why aren't…? Donna?"

She laughed at him and beckoned to both of them to come inside.

"Come on in you two! I'll have Shaun put the kettle on and we can all sit down and have a little chat."

The Doctor's face and changed to one of joy and wonder, and his grin was infectious. They looked at each other and laughed before heading up the steps to follow the woman. After greetings and introductions were made they all sat down around the table with tea, The Doctor drinking his more because Donna was making him than anything else. Whoever she was, The Doctor was used to listening to her, and Clara was curious as to what the story was between _these_ two. He tried to say something but Donna deliberately cut him off, asking how Clara had met The Doctor. Whatever he wanted to say was swept past and he seemed to accept it for now, happy to be around his friend again. They swapped stories of adventures, both intergalactic and domestic, the latter boring The Doctor somewhat. Clara, however thought it was nice to include Shaun though, seeing as he hadn't been a companion of The Doctor's. At one stage Donna rambled on a bit like The Doctor, going on to explain the finicky details of something extremely scientific and complicated to do with an adventure of hers and Clara was swept past trying to keep up. It didn't take long to give up and she attempted to make eye-contact with Donna's husband Shaun instead. Seeing his expression to be similar to her feelings she mouthed across the table,

"Is she usually like this?"

He rolled his eyes in reply, clearly getting her, and replied with,

"Enough of the time."

Unfortunately for both of them, Donna noticed and gave them both a look that would send Daleks scampering home in terror. Then she laughed at their reactions and they all ended up joining in. Donna was a fantastic woman, and Clara was so glad they had come here. Donna found out that The Doctor had regenerated to save her grand-dad, because he didn't realise she was cured and Donna vowed to fix it right away. They phoned Wilf and all had a laugh and smiles. Clara explained her Impossible girl story and Donna started explaining about a metacrisis and a timelord consciousness that had affected her, glancing every now and then at The Doctor, who was starting to fidget with his bow tie. It was obviously a sensitive subject, but it fascinated Clara.

"How did you cure yourself?"

She asked, understanding now what had upset The Doctor when they first arrived. She also guessed that this was what he meant to ask when they first arrived.

"Some friends of mine took the time to develop a strategy to extract the dormant time-lord consciousness while I was in an induced coma. It wasn't pleasant…"

She said trailing off, grimacing as she obviously remembered and Clara saw Shaun's expression darkening too.

"But it was worth it, so worth it. And I can even remember some of your memories, well, I still have the memories of your memories."

She explained, motioning to The Doctor as she spoke.

"What about the metacrisis? What happened to him?"

Clara asked. Donna looked across to The Doctor and Clara, following her gaze saw that his expression was dark and clouded.

"He died."

Donna waited, and when no one reacted followed up with,

"So you do know… And you still haven't gone to see her…"

The Doctor looked down at the table and laughed softly to himself.

"She must hate me, I'm the last person in the universe she would want to see so why would I make it worse for her?"

His words were quiet but intense. In the silence that followed Shaun excused himself to go and make more tea and, wishing she had an excuse to leave the two alone, Clara tried to shrink and become as small as she could.

"You idiot… hate you? She loves you, still does, so get that into your stupid brain and go after her."

"Um,"

Interrupted Clara, as curiosity got the better of her,

"Who are you talking about?"

Donna broke away from The Doctor's glare and answered her.

"Her name is Rose."

Agitated, The Doctor got up and paced. Donna leaned back in her chair whilst Clara just sat there, trying to work out what was going on. The Doctor started ranting again, the fierceness in his voice more evident now.

"I left her Donna, I left her, and now he's dead and it's a mess and it's my fault… Why in the world would she still care about me?."

Clara remembered asking the TARDIS to give The Doctor a push, thought about everything she had heard so far and suddenly she realised she knew who Rose was. Rose was the woman who had said her name didn't matter, who had saved them. Tentatively she asked,

"Rose wouldn't happen to be a blonde with a London accent would she?"

The Doctor shot her a "Shut Up" look but she ignored him. Donna looked at her curiously, then back to The Doctor and then back to Clara again, as if deciding she was more likely to get answers out of her.

"How do you know her?"

"She saved our lives,"

Clara went on to briefly explain what happened at the Temple of Merta, The Doctor pacing the whole time, but when she mentioned how Rose had claimed 'her name didn't matter' he broke in.

"You see? There, she doesn't want anything to do with me!"

Donna stood up and glared at him.

"She's scared! She hasn't seen you and doesn't even know you've regenerated! Are you that thick that you seriously believe she doesn't want anything to do with you?"

The Doctor said nothing, just stormed out of the room and slammed the front door shut, despite Donna's threats and demands to come back. Clara stayed behind though, paralyzed somewhat by the heated exchange.

"Who is she? This Rose, who is she?"

Clara asked when Donna had finished yelling after The Doctor and had sat back down. Donna sighed and looked across at Clara.

"An old friend of mine, and someone very dear to The Doctor."

"And were they, you know, together?"

Donna laughed softly.

"They could never admit it to each other… But even a blind fool could tell he only ever had eyes for her."

When she said nothing else and the silence between them grew Clara got up, meaning to follow The Doctor out, but Donna stopped her, asking,

"Do you have a mobile on you?"

"Yes… why?"

"Pass me it please?"

Tentatively, and not sure exactly why she was doing it, Clara pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Donna.

"What are you doing?"

Clara asked when Donna started fiddling with it.

"I am putting my contact number in here, because you see - I have a plan."

At her last words Donna's eyes lifted to Clara's and she grinned mischievously. Unable to help herself, Clara joined along, deciding that whatever Donna was up to, she was in.

"Tell me."

She said, sitting back down again and leaning forward, eyes wide in anticipation. Donna leaned forward too and spoke softly, barely more than a whisper,

"We are going to push The Doctor and Rose together!"

With a jolt Clara realised that _this_ was why the TARDIS had brought them here.

"How?"

"The next time you land on Earth for an adventure with The Doctor, text me. As much information on where and when you are as you can. Well, the planet doesn't matter that much but Earth will make it easier for you to identify where you are. Country, city, year, month if you can get it, but don't worry too much if you can't. I'll contact Rose and upload the information into her TARDIS, she's pretty good at picking up trouble, so we should end up investigating the same case. The Doctor and Rose are bound to run into each other!"

Clara smiled and hurriedly agreed, it seemed like a brilliant plan, and if they did it properly then neither The Doctor nor Rose need know that it had all been plotted out. Then she realised that it had one major flaw.

"Donna, how on Earth am I meant to text you if I am in a different time zone?"

Donna looked up at her in surprise.

"What? You mean he hasn't upgraded your phone yet?"

"What do you mean, upgraded?"

Donna sighed and shook her head.

"Hopeless, that man is! Okay, here take mine for now, it can call to any time zone you want."

They traded mobiles, swapping numbers as Shaun came back to find only Clara still around. They said their goodbyes and Clara quickly went to follow The Doctor, hoping that he hadn't actually left yet. That would be very inconvenient for her. He hadn't though, because the TARDIS was still parked outside Donna's house and Clara hurried gratefully in. Resting a hand against one of the walls of the ship she smiled. Not bad old girl, not bad at all… She felt the wall vibrate under her touch, nothing major like last time so as not to attract The Doctor's attention, but enough to make Clara feel special. She found it hard to believe that after everything that had happened the TARDIS _still_ didn't like her. The Doctor, who had been typing something into the scanner, looked over to her and frowned.

"What took you so long?"

"Had to pop to the loo before I left."

The Doctor eyed her suspiciously, but didn't question her again.

"Right, home, for certain this time, no more side-tracks. Are we clear?"

He was looking at her but he wasn't just asking her, he was asking the TARDIS as well. Clara smirked, answering him with a cheeky,

"Clear as crystal!"

And they were off again through the vortex and this time yes, he did manage to get Clara home to her own time.

**Btw: What do you think of my writing style? Cause I've noticed I have this habit of suddenly interchanging into the thoughts of the characters as I write without indicating – It's like acting when you really get into character. Anyway, I want to know your opinion so please review and I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as I can! (and also finish three assignments by Monday which is when I go back to school… Lucky me!)**


	6. Disappearances

**Sorry for the wait! I had heaps of time to write over the holidays but now that school is back on my writing pace has slowed considerably. I hope the rest of the story will be worth the wait!**

*Clara*

It just so happened that the next time The Doctor took her out, they landed on Earth, in Victorian London.

"What year is this then?"

Clara asked casually, recognising the period from the 'Sweetville' escapade and wondering how Madame Vastra and her gang were doing.

"1895! August 7th, 2:03pm!"

He read the last part off of his watch and finished with a flourish, spinning around to smile at her. She smiled back, but crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, asking,

"Really? No one loves a show off."

"Course you do, now! While we're in the area lets check up on the locals!"

He countered, clapping his hands together and heading off in a seemingly random direction. At least, Clara hoped it wasn't random. Keeping pace with his excited trot Clara pulled Donna's phone out of her pocket and wrote the text with information that Donna had requested, crossing her fingers as she hit the send button that somehow, miraculously it would work – not that there were any phone towers or anything in the area so how on Earth Donna expected to get the message Clara had no idea. When she wasn't hounded with an error message suggesting that the text had bounced back she smiled, pleasantly surprised and pocketed the phone again. Catching up to walk stride by stride with the Doctor she asked,

"So, the locals, that's Vastra, Jenny and Strax right?"

Instead of answering her he asked,

"You're bouncing, why are you bouncing?"

"I'm not bouncing, I'm striding to keep up with you – not all of us have legs as long as yours you know."

"Okay then, you're striding with a bounce!"

Clara laughed and he joined in with her.

A couple minutes later they arrived at the house of the famous detective Madame Vastra. Strax greeted them and made his usual quip involving violent warfare, this time it was something to do with blasting unwanted visitors behind them to smithereens with a supersonic laser canon. In the drawing room they found Madame Vastra and Jenny, examining multiple files.

"Doctor!"

Jenny exclaimed, getting up and greeting them along with Vastra.

"You two seem to have quite a knack for picking up trouble,"

Vastra commented, nodding to the spread out files over the coffee table and around the room.

"Why, what's happened now?"

The Doctor asked and Clara laughed.

"You really don't have any control over where or when the TARDIS lands do you?"

She asked, and The Doctor muttered something incoherent under is his breath. Without meeting Clara's eyes he straightened his bow-tie, wanting to reclaim his dignity but not being able to.

"People have been disappearing,"

Jenny said, summing it up in one sentence. When The Doctor asked for more information Vastra explained.

"It started two months ago. People started disappearing, sometimes from the middle of streets, sometimes from homes in front of their families. They just, vanish."

"Teleport?"

The Doctor asked, and Clara wondered if it was that simple. Seeing as Vastra and Jenny were still at it after two months, she didn't think it would be.

"We don't think so… Or if it is it's a new development in the technology that we haven't dealt with before. The residue energy footprint is different and tastes rancid."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

The Doctor asked, clapping his hands together.

"Take us to wherever the last disappearance was!"

Vastra and Jenny gave each other a sideways glance and then looked over at Strax.

"There's… a slight complication…"

Jenny started, as Clara and the Doctor followed the couples gaze to Strax?

"What's the complication?"

Clara asked.

"Four days ago Strax got it into his head to insult and threaten a passing officer of the Scotland Yard. Our liaison Inspector Gregson was able to smooth the situation out somewhat, however we have been forbade to continue this investigation."

The Doctor snorted,

"Forbade? A policeman forbade you to investigate? And you're listening to him?"

"But I thought you were 'The Great Detective'? Why won't they let you on this case?"

Clara asked.

"You're very kind dear,"

said Vastra, like she was speaking to a child,

"But this is 1895, and the idiotic monkeys who run this city are so quick to pounce on a woman doing a 'man's' job!"

Her frustration was evident in her last words, and Clara felt a bit embarrassed – never mind the fact that Vastra wasn't even human, it was her gender that didn't fit the times.

"What about you Doctor?"

Jenny asked.

"What about me?"

"What if you were to come with us and talk to Detective Inspector Gregson and the other men helping with the case? You could convince them to let us get back in the game!"

The Doctor seemed to think over it for a moment and then replied,

"Okay, yes could work, maybe! Right then, Clara and I'll go chat with dear old Gregory and you three can go back to where the last disappearance was and continue investigating."

Jenny and Strax looked confused, and Vastra sighed.

"Firstly, Strax is under house arrest, he's not going anywhere. Second, his name's Gregson, not Gregory! And third, were you even listening to what we were saying? We can't investigate!"

"Yet, but by the time I'm done with Gregory you will be able to so to save time and effort you two then can go straight to the scene and I'll catch up with you in a mo. Come along Clara! We're off to Scotland Yard!"

"Actually,"

Clara said, making her decision,

"I'm not feeling to well actually, I think I'll just stay here for a bit and look after Strax."

Strax didn't agree with that though, complaining to The Doctor,

"Sir, I must protest! I am not some misbehaving child to be supervised by this belligerent boy!"

Turning around to face him The Doctor countered,

"Actually Strax that's exactly what you are, except Clara isn't a boy. Clara,"

He spun back around and lowered his voice.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yes, I'm sure…"

"Okay… Right then! Strax, stay put and don't get into trouble, Clara, make sure he stays put and doesn't get into trouble. Jenny, Vastra! Crime scene please, we want more information! Right then gang, off we go!"

He was flapping about like a giddy idiot, and Clara couldn't help smiling. She wasn't really feeling ill, but she had a niggling feeling that Rose was going to be somewhere about investigating the same situation. A) Clara didn't want to get in the way if The Doctor and Rose did meet up again and B) She suspected that if Rose saw her she would run.

The Doctor, Vastra and Jenny headed out, leaving Clara alone with Strax, who was looking at her with distaste and annoyance. She pulled out Donna's phone and was surprised to find that there was a new message. She didn't recognize the number, it certainly wasn't her own, but there was only one person the text could be from considering the era.

"On our way :)"

The message read, and Clara smiled. She never knew plotting against The Doctor could be so much fun.

**Thanks for reading so far and I promise the next chapter will be up by the end of the weekend!**


	7. Suspect Number 1

**a/n: Again, sorry for the wait! My writing pace is slow but steady so it'll get there eventually**

*Rose*

Rose was startled out of her revere when her mobile started bleeping at her from the console. She had been zoning out like this a bit lately, always in the middle of something. Last night she had tried cooking dinner for herself, hoping the activity would take her mind off of… well, you know… instead she had burnt it and made herself even more miserable. Investigating the source of the noise led Rose to discover a text from Donna.

"How are you doing? I don't know about you, but I feel like an adventure! Don't suppose you'd pick me up would you? Try for Tuesday, morning's good for me – see you soon then!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh aloud a bit at the audacity that defined her best friend Donna. Why not? She thought, smiling as she programmed the coordinates for the journey. If there was anyone who could cheer her up, it was Donna.

A couple minutes later Donna had joined Rose in the TARDIS.

"So where do you think this time?"

Donna asked.

"Not sure, how about we set her to adventure mode?"

Rose replied smiling, and Donna rolled her eyes.

"Since when have you got that thing working? The alias 'Bad Wolf' is hardly a coincidence – The first TARDIS was a wild dog, this one's an obedient pup!"

Acting hurt on behalf of her TARDIS, Rose defended her beloved ship.

"Just because she isn't as desperate to throw us into trouble every trip doesn't mean she's any less of a TARDIS!"

Donna laughed at that, and Rose soon joined in – she knew Donna was joking around, and her TARDIS _had_ thrown them into their fare share of trouble. It was just a simple fact that Rose ended up where she wanted more often than The Doctors' ever had for him.

"Right then, adventure mode - need a hand in any way?"

Donna asked. Rose smiled and directed her to maintain stability of various instruments on the console.

"Here we go!"

Rose called and started to dematerialise them. She had the stabilisers primed, and so was caught off guard when the ship started rocking and bucking about through the trip before landing. Donna just laughed at Rose's puzzled expression, saying,

"What? It's more fun that way!"

Rose smiled, assuming that Donna had disengaged the stabilisers. Rose didn't care too much – It was just that rumble-tumble flight wasn't as fun on her own so she had been avoiding it lately.

"Shall we?"

Donna asked, motioning towards the doors.

"After you!"

Rose followed her out – she didn't even bother to check the whether the stabilisers had actually been disengaged. What else could have caused the commotion?

The exterior of the TARDIS had changed for the era they had landed in – An elegant coach on the streets of Victorian London, windows covered by cloth shades. There wasn't any driver – nor horses, but it was far less conspicuous than her Porsche exterior would be.

"So, what's your bet?"

Donna asked, and Rose surveyed the whole scene around them before answering.

"London definitely, late 1800s I'd say – probably after I was made a Dame. Have I told you about that time in Scotland?"

Donna rolled her eyes.

"Royal werewolves? Nah, doesn't ring a bell,"

she joked, giving Rose a pointed look.

Rose laughed and put her hands up in defence.

"Okay, okay! What about you? What's your bet?"

"Wouldn't be fair if I made a guess."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

Donna started and walked over to a nearby bench. She retrieved a discarded newspaper and straitened it out, clearing her throat and announcing the date in an all-knowing tone.

"August the 4th, 1895!"

Rose laughed.

"You could have guessed, then checked! Besides, that's the newspaper date – not the day date."

Donna seemed to think over this piece of information, before conceding with a light voice.

"Give or take a few days."

Donna continued to read and raised her eyebrows, sparking Rose's interest.

"What's up?"

She asked, strolling over to see the front page as well.

"I think the TARDIS found us some trouble."

Headlining the newspaper were the words "Disappearances Continue to Baffle Detectives."

The two women sat down and read through the whole article, grinning and exchanging glances every now and then.

"Right then! – Plan of attack,"

Donna started after they had finished reading.

"I'm interested in this 'Great Detective', so I'll go round and 'check in' so to speak. Do you want to check out the latest 'crime scene'?"

"Sounds good to me, meet back here in 24 hours or call me sooner if you need."

Getting her bearings, Rose headed off in the direction she hoped would lead her to the address of the latest appearance. The streets weren't exactly like the 21st century, even if they were similar. Eventually she got there, and the first thing she noticed was the smell. It was vague, obviously having dissipated over time, but the residual traces of metallic particles were definitely there. Teleport? No… it was something else… something familiar actually… Rose was trying to think back to where she recognized the smell when she heard a woman's voice call out to her from behind.

"Sorry miss, can I help you?"

Turning around Rose came face to face with a woman dressed like a maid with dark drown hair and a sweet face. Rose also noticed another person further off with a dark veil over her face (she assumed from the clothing the person was a she). Quickly thinking back over her actions for the last few minutes that the pair could have been watching her, Rose came to two conclusions. First, her actions would only have been conspicuous to someone who knew the place was important – someone interested or involved in the mystery, or victims of it. Second, her actions had not been melancholic, they had been investigative and the strangers words had not been consolatory – so unless the maid was stupid, which she didn't look, she was either very interested in the case or involved and asking out of suspicion. Taking a deeper look at the maid's face and another observation of the veiled woman further off, Rose decided that the question was out of suspicion of ill-intent. She would have tread carefully.

"Oh, you know, the disappearances, horrible mystery isn't it? I was just having a look around, you know, any chance of a clue."

The maid continued to look at her with a wary expression and Rose noticed that the other woman had come forward to speak. Her voice was much deeper than the maids, and at guess, Rose thought she must be the maid's mistress.

"Yes, these disappearances are horrible indeed. But there is no need to worry, the police are doing everything they can to solve this mystery."

Rose turned away at that point to survey the surroundings again, and made the mistake of muttering just a bit too loud,

"Too bad that's not enough…"

In hindsight, that comment had probably taken as sarcasm rather than musings.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly are you again?"

The veiled woman asked with more insistence and Rose could see now that underneath her veil was something not quite… human…. Anyone else would have writen it off as a mutation or a condition, a mask even. Rose however, had learnt long ago that if the TARDIS lands you anywhere with trouble, it's almost always _alien _trouble. And if anything remotely _alien_ is hanging around where the trouble is, best proceed with caution. Trying to carefully extract herself from the situation she backed away, saying,

"Oh, no one, you know… just curious. But I'll go now if you like, just…"

Too caught up with the veiled woman, Rose failed to notice the maid moving around behind her until she spoke.

"Yes, what exactly are you doing here? And I mean, here – because this isn't 17th century at all."

After a moments confusion realisation cascaded down Rose as she remembered her phone sticking out of the top of her back pocket. Only time travellers would know that, and no amount of protesting would convince them now that she was a 'local'. Giving up on the feigning ignorance play, Rose dropped her arms that had been raised earlier in protest. In a more relaxed voice she confronted them, turning her head from one side to the other to speak to both of them.

"So, time travellers and aliens then? Don't suppose you're behind the disappearances then?"

The veiled woman, who Rose was certain now was an alien, practically snorted in reply.

"I don't suppose you could answer that question yourself? So far you are the only chance of a clue anyone's seen since the mystery began. I'd say you're suspect number one at this stage."

Rose frowned, it was possible that she was playing with her, but their was every possibility that what she was saying was the truth, and that these two were working to solve the mystery. Before she had time to think about this further she further the cold snap of handcuffs about her wrists and was held in place by a firm grip on her wrists when she tried to spin around in surprise.

"Hey!"

Rose cried, annoyed with herself for letting her guard down – the maid costume was obviously a guise, this woman was no maid. More like a partner in crime with the veiled alien.

"Sorry, but as mam puts it, you're suspect number one and until otherwise it's our job to keep you secure."

Rose was about to struggle and protest some more when she felt the rim of a blaster against her back through her top. Almost apologetically, the maid explained,

"I don't want to hurt you, especially if you are innocent – just don't make a fuss and this will all be over soon."

Rose stilled but glared at the veiled woman with fierce eyes.

"Might I at least know who my captors are? See my captors face?"

She spoke quietly, but kept her voice intense, making sure that the pair knew she wasn't taking this lightly. With great dignity, the alien lifted her veil to reveal a scaled, lizard-like face. For a moment Rose was reminded of a similar lizard-like race that she had come across in her travels, but she dismissed the thought as that species had a third eye and this one only had two.

"Since you refuse to identify yourself, I see no reason to identify us."

She motioned to the maid with a nod of her head, continueing,

"Come on dear, I think you know we're going."

"Yes I do mam."

Rose groaned inwardly when she felt the maid slip her phone out of her back pocket.

"And I'm sorry miss, but I'm going to have to confiscate this for now as well."

Rose prayed that she wouldn't notice her sonic as well, or at least that she would mistake it for being an actual pen. An idea sparking in her mind, she took a risk and retorted,

"You gonna take my pen as well in case I try to stab you with it?"

The maid huffed and muttered something along the lines of,

"I'd like to see you try…"

It seemed her gamble payed off though as she made no move to take it, just pushed her along the road following the lizard woman – veil back on – with one hand clasped on her left wrist and one pressing the blaster to her back still. Rose had no idea where they planned to take her, but she hoped Donna was safe. At the very least, Rose hoped she wasn't being paraded through the streets like a criminal and turning every head on the road.

**a/n: Thanks to all my readers, followers, favouriters and reviewers!**


	8. Reunion

**a/n: Again, sorry for the slow write! However I hope you'll agree it's worth the wait. Enjoy!**

*Rose*

About ten minutes later they came across two men walking down the street towards them. One was dressed in an officer's uniform and observed them with intrigue – however it was clear he knew her captors. The other man was wearing a tweed and looked nothing like a copper. When he first noticed her he looked as if he had seen a ghost, but had quickly recovered, though his stiff posture betrayed his attempt at nonchalance. What's up with him? Rose wondered, puzzled. She felt the maid behind her pull the blaster away from her and decided that these men mustn't be in on the alien secret. She couldn't dwell on it further though as the man who was definitely a copper had come over and was now talking to her. Well, he was looking at her but he was talking to either the maid or the lizard.

"What's this then?"

He eyed Rose up and down and then raised his eyebrows at the lizard woman. It was the maid however who answered.

"We found her snooping around the crime scene, won't give a sensible answer as to what she was doing there so mam and I decided to bring her in for suspicious behaviour."

"Honestly,"

Rose protested, fire back in her now that she wasn't held at gunpoint anymore. She tried her strength against the handcuffs and twisted around as best she could to speak more directly to her captors.

"I'm innocent! I swear! And your wasting your time bothering with me, then again – I've half a mind you've got something to do with it considering you're so desperate to stop me investigating."

"Enough!"

Broke in the copper.

"Whether or not you have anything to do with this situation, the fact is that one of the Yard's best detectives has suspicions about you and that's enough for me – so, if you're done suggesting the authorities are behind these kidnappings someone will be happy to escort you to your bed behind bars for the night."

For some reason the 'compliment' of best detective (obviously aimed at Lizzy the lizard woman for the response she gave) didn't quite please her.

"Oh, one of your best detectives is it then? That's a different song to the last one you sung."

He gave her a pleading look that had a hint of 'not now.'

"He was my superior and I am not about to risk my job for you."

The maid cleared her throat, breaking the tension rising between the two.

"There's… something else as well."

She offered Rose's confiscated phone out to the second man, and Rose found herself wondering whether he was a copper as well or not. He certainly wasn't acting like a civilian or anything and hadn't said a word yet.

"What on Earth is that?"

The 'definitely a copper' one asked as the 'maybe a copper' one took the phone in hand.

"She talked about it being a device for… telecommunication…"

Replied Lizzy. Liar. She was paying too much attention to her words and definitely trying to get a message across. Rose hadn't mentioned anything about her phone but she felt it was obvious that the two women and the 'probably not a copper' one were all in it together. The other one was clueless. Finally, after examining the phone from all angles just a bit too intensely the man spoke, and once he started it was as if a dam had broken and it all started spilling out.

"Fascinating… Inspector Greggory, I don't suppose I could hold onto this for a while? Oh and I think I need to ta… I mean interrogate! Yes interrogate the prisoner. In private. Now. Please?"

Looking slightly miffed, the copper apparently called 'Greggory' answered indignantly,

"It's Gregson! And yes, sir… If you think that is the best course of action…"

"Right then! Ah… Vastra, Jenny, good job, keep up the good work while I ah… make definitely certain that this woman had nothing to do with the disappearances"

He flapped his arms about like a flailing fish when he talked, and the movement was such an amusement after the seriousness of the rest of the conversation that Rose couldn't help it and let out a giggle that could easily be mistaken for a snort.

"Oi! That's not very nice! Right then… ah… this way!"

He pocketed her phone, manoeuvred behind her, steered her away from the other three and set a crisp pace towards the street junction at the end of the road, leaving the other three slightly confused and standing there on the footpath. As the copper who didn't seem like he was actually a copper pushed her around the corner Rose spied the police building a little down the road. Whoever he was, he didn't have a gun against her back – that didn't mean he didn't have one on his persona at all, just that she stood a better chance of escaping. She started forming an escape plan and in a moment of smugness at her idea, she teased her captor.

"You know, I could escape you easily, if I didn't want to make a scene that is."

"Good."

"Good? You want me to escape then?"

"Well, ah what I meant is that the last thing I want is to make a scene in public."

She had meant it though, the street was so busy, she couldn't try to escape here. Oh well, he said in private… and considering how awkward he was acting around her and well… he wasn't too bad looking either. Rose smirked to herself. This will be too easy!

"Then maybe I should try to escape, you know, whatever causes you more trouble…"

She toying with him, but mentally preparing for her escape. This time however, he leaned over her shoulder and replied in a quieter and more serious tone.

"I don't want any trouble, I just need to talk to you and it will all turn out easier for both of us if you don't cause any trouble."

Slightly confused and somewhat annoyed that her remark had backfired on her she shut up and let herself be pushed into the building, which they had arrived at. She expected to be taken downstairs or into some cell and so was surprised when she was steered upwards and into a drawing room. A drawing room, in a police station? Okay… didn't see that coming… They were still alone though, most likely not watched as she could have been in a cell, and that cupboard over there had a delightfully closed handle. The man closed the door behind her and had started to lead her into the room when she pounced. Lining herself up she started forward and forced the unsuspecting man between herself and the cupboard she selected.

"Wha..! what are you…? What?!"

Pushing him up against the cupboard she hushed his stammering remarks with a low and husky voice, rubbing her body against his slowly and as sensually as she could.

"Well sir… you have me now… alone... and in bondage.. oh! No, don't try to explain sir… I know what you really wanted me for…"

Almost there! To her sides she was aware of his flailing arms, so far not put to use rejecting her. Good.

"Wai.. please.. you don't… I.. thi.. we…"

Men were just men in the end. The next five seconds were rapid, efficient and freed her. Getting her sonic out of her back pocket had been easy with the man too tied up with her frontal caress to notice. Handcuffs undone she flung her arms around, grabbing one of his wrists, which had stilled when he heard her sonic, and locking it firmly to the cupboard handle with the now free handcuffs. She dropped down knowingly to avoid his other arm swinging around to her and rolled backwards out of his reach. Standing up and walking another few steps backwards for good measure, she surveyed her work with pride. She then grinned broadly at the raggedy man, handcuffed to the handle of a now open cupboard door futilely lunging towards her with a shocked and desperate expression stuck on his face. It almost made her want to laugh again.

"Right then, laters!"

She turned and strode dominantly to the door, preparing to sprint as soon as she had a clear path.

"Rose!"

She froze.

Not possible.

No…

She stared ahead at nothing as her head went haywire.

He knows my name.

How?

How can he know my name?

Unless… no. no.

Ever so slowly she pivoted and looked at him again. His eyes were pleading, and the look of his face seared her heart.

"Who…"

She swallowed and with nervous trepidation, continued.

"Who are you?"

"It's me… Rose… I've regenerated… But it's still me… I'm sorry…"

"Doctor?"

Every inch of her body quivered as realisation tumbled onto her. The Doctor. The timelord Doctor with the original TARDIS. Him? She looked over him properly this time, taking in the floppy hair, the bow tie and the suspenders along with all the other changes. Not her Doctor, but the Doctor.

"Rose…"

She could tell from his eyes that he was begging for something, hurting and needing something desperately. Was it just her? No… he wanted forgiveness… His guilt is swallowing him and he wanted her forgiveness. Her heart felt like it was hurting, trying to break if she just let it… Did he know? About… he couldn't… but why else would he look at her that way? Unless he knew that her husband was dead. Saying the words, even in her head brought Rose almost to tears again and she forced the memories away, instead remembering those from before the reality bomb. This man loved her… Still loves her… and at that her heart did break and she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Seeing the Doctor's face cringe at it she rubbed the tear away and slowly, tentatively walked toward him. A few more steps, and then she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shirt, tears flowing freely now. Still encumbered by the handcuffs he tried his best to return the embrace, wrapping his free arm around her and holding her as tightly, as if he was afraid if he let go just a bit he would lose her again.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Rose I…"

"It's okay."

She broke away from him enough to look up into his eyes and smiled sweetly, but sadly.

"It's okay."

"It's not though, you know it isn't, I…"

"You're right then,"

She said, interrupting him. Before he got the wring impression she quickly continued,

"It's not okay. I'm not okay… But, it's not your fault."

She smiled at him again, willing him to understand and understanding herself that it was not just her forgiveness he needed, but his own.

"I forgave you a long time ago and even after… even then I didn't stop forgiving you. What you did wasn't wrong. It just turns out that… I wasn't meant to have a life with a metacrisis you."

She thought it was working, but it wasn't that easy to tell. The Doctor just kept looking at her, that sad, pained look.

"Oh Rose… my brilliant Rose… I need to say it now before everything else gets in the way like it always does… I love you. I always have and always will."

She had been scared, she still was scared, that finding the Doctor again would constantly renew her heart ache. But for now, hearing those words had melted her heart and new tears sprung to her eyes and she gazed lovingly up at him. He smiled then too, for the first time she had seen in this new regeneration. Resting his forehead on hers he went on.

"And I promise, if you give me another chance, that I will never let you go again."

"I think I'll stay then,"

She said, laughing softly. Seconds went by without them saying anything else, both of them happy to enjoy the silence together. When the Doctor started to move again Rose thought he was going to break away from the embrace, before realising the movement was more tender and he was reaching towards her, his lips ever so slowly coming down to meet hers. The electricity of his lips brushing hers made her hairs stand on end and before she knew it they were kissing. Gently at first, then with more passion. Rose revelled in the feeling, mixing tongue and lips and teeth. A part of Rose was still conflicted, uncertain with the Doctor in this new regeneration. But for now all that mattered was him, his lips on hers, his body pressed against hers, his fingers clenching her top, baring skin to the air, his…

The door slammed open and she heard someone gasp,

"Doctor!"

**a/n: Thanks again to all my readers, followers, favouriters and especially my reviewers! Btw, is anyone else hyped up for the season finale?**


End file.
